Siblings Rivalry
by Akino Arai
Summary: Ayane becomes leader of Hajin Mon, already breaking rules she becomes a danger to Hayate, a war starts between the two powerful ninja's, will kasumi and Ryu make them see sense?(other characters will appear!) new updates! please RR
1. True Leader

**Disclaimer:** own none of Temo's stuff

**Note:** thank you for reading, please R/R tell me what you thought

**Dedicated to:** all the fans of this story, and dead or alive

**Chapter 1: A Leader**

Ayane leaned on a nearby tree, her head rested against the hard wood, bits of lavender hair flew past her face in the soft breeze, she had for once just left it loose, not bothering to apply the usual ribbon, since she had rushed, hayate had sent for her, telling her she should meet him at dawn in the exact forest she now stood in.

She wore a dark purple ninja suite, the purple scarf bit covered half of her face, she did not want to reveal to much, she knew now that hayate was a leader where ever he was to go a couple of ninja's would not be far behind, it was quite a worrying thought.

"Come on Hayate!" she yawned, stretching out her arms, boredom was taking over her mind, if he did not get here fast, she would go else where, there was plenty to be done in Hajin Mon why bother wasting a whole day waiting for her brother who was more than considerably late.

"Ayane" she heard rustling in the tree's ahead, her name was being echoed through out the forest, the swaying green trees made noises as the wind blew their branches, the autumn leaves and twigs made a crunching noise as something was approaching.

Before she could turn around and see what the noise was a figure appeared in front of her, green leaf's blew through her lavender hair as she looked up into the persons eyes "hayate!" her words were a little shaken, him appearing out of no where caused quite a shook.

"Ayane you know why I have asked to see you" his voice was far from caring, it was cold and with out feeling, he had defiantly changed since becoming a leader, her violet red eye's locked onto his glare as she said what she thought he had come to tell her "it's because of Genra right?".

She bowed her head, her heart seemed to swell with misery, it had been at least two months since she had spoken of her beloved farther figure, but she had thought of him everyday, every time she looked in a young Hajin Mon ninja's eyes, he would appear.

"He is gone Ayane, Hajin Mon now needs a new leader, you know all this" he looked down coldly at his half sister, who did not dare look up, it was not possible to tell whether she was crying or not, her light purple hair tumbled over her buried face, which she held in her fully gloved hands.

"Are you going to be that leader hayate?" she looked up into his hazel brown eye's, her own eye's straining to keep back the tears that were reluctant to flow, yes she was up set, but also at the same time angry, terrified at the thought of someone else becoming the leader of Mugen Tenshin Style in Hajin Mon.

Something deep down inside of him wanted to comfort his younger sister, he knew the great loss she had faced when she had destroyed Genra, but he was a leader, he had to be ruthless it was the way it had to be, so he kept telling him self, but he had come here to tell Ayane something she had longed to hear, that was more than he could do for her.

"For now, you are that leader Ayane, but it has to be talked over by me and the other leaders!" her face seemed to finally look relaxed and a little more calm, any pain she had just had was gone, she now smiled to her self in happiness, almost wanting to cry again.

"Thank you hayate, you are truly a great leader" something in hayate had smiled at her compliment, he knew that she was not just saying that to butter him up, but in actual fact meant every word, he had not come across anyone who had gave him such a compliment, that he was a good leader.

"I will take my leave now, do not give your hopes up, the true ordained leader has not been decided upon as of yet, you are in charge since genra is no more" before Ayane could get another word in, he had disappeared through the thick green mass of tree's surrounding the now darkened forest.

_I trust you hayate, I know you truly believe that I am the best suited leader for Hajin Mon_, she clenched her fists tightly, it frustrated her that she had to wait for the outcome, the child inside her was more than impatient, she just wanted it so badly, what else could she give up? She had already sacrificed enough by now.

Her violet eyes looked up to the small ball of light that was nestled above the tree's, it was getting dark, the sun was half disappearing through the clouds, she looked to the thick laid ground of leaves considering everything that had just happened, before disappearing into the tree's.

Note: sorry that was short I guess it goes on in the next chapter that I will put up as soon as possible thanks for reading please R/R and tell me if had liked it.


	2. Hayate's View

**Disclaimer:** own none of the company's work

**Note:** thank you for reading please R/R no flames

**Dedicated to:** all the fans of my work, fans of the game it's self, ninja's, and dragon ball z (random)

**Chapter 2: Hayate's View**

The cold eyed ninja stood upon a steep chalk coloured rock, his red scarf of his dark ninja outfit blew like a flag against the wind, only his hazel eye's and light brown copper coloured hair were revealed, the light strands of his hair blowing softly across his face.

His cold glare watching each one of the ninja's train, their hard punches and high kicks hitting mid air, they made sure that there moves were done at exactly the same time and pace as the fellow ninja next to them, as they made deep noises of fury.

Hayate had bowled his head, letting the warmth of the sun help him relax, the light had cleansed his hair making it look lighter brown than it already was, he could feel the warm rays of the sun crawl up his body through the thick red ninja suit he wore, it sent rushing heat through him, helping all his tense muscles relax.

He loved days like this, when he could think striate with out any interruptions, when he could hear the husky noises his clan made when training, when the sun could bath him in relaxation, this would be a perfect time for him to consider what he was going to do about Ayane.

It was only the other day that he had for once, in a long time, looked at his younger sister, seeing her for who she really was for the first time.

Her power had always rained over her innocence, so much that he had forgotten just how young she actually was, yet for all her child like features, there was a strength, that he and kasami could never quite require.

She had grown up long ago, and learnt how to be ruthless, she was not the young child everyone had thought she was, she was strong, here eye's had hid it well from him, but somewhere deep inside her, he could tell, she was stronger than even he had wanted to believe.

For a short time he had wondered whether it was due to her childhood, growing up in that kind of pain, must have made her the person she was now.

A memory rekindled in the back of his mind, he could feel it becoming more clearer, it seemed like a long time ago, when he and his sisters were small.

_**: Memory :**_

Hayate walked down the stairs, his shadowed reflection shown on the wood of the floor, as he got closer to the little girl in the corner of the room.

She was at least five years old, and hayate being only twelve had no idea about how to handle this young girl who was crying.

As she sat curled up in a dark corner, her light purple hair tied to the side with a yellow silk ribbon, the front strands of lavender hair covering her tear stained face, she was breathing heavily with sobs, but covered it up well.

Hayate had turned to his father for guidance, but only saw a well built man that sat on the arm chair next to where hayate was standing, on his lap was his other sister kasami, her face looked sweet and calm as she happily slept, nestled against his fathers chest.

His farther had made some kind of noise as he reawakened, some how sensing hayate who stood glaring at his farther.

"what is it boy" his deep voice accusing hayate, his cold glare searching his sons eyes, his hair that was more of a darker brown was a little messy from where he had been sleeping.

"Ayane's crying again farther! I think you should go to her" although hayate knew his farther scared a lot of people, being a very strict and sometimes cold, but he never had scared hayate, he could withstand his fathers cold eye's.

"oh leave her, she's just looking for more attention!" his farther sat up a little, trying not to disturb the sleeping kasami, who lay outstretched on his lap, her small fingers clutched the lapels of his jacket, he looked down a smiled at his daughter.

Hayate had also looked at his sweet sleeping sister, she was a little older than Ayane, but not quite his age, and being the oldest brother felt hard on him, he hated the fact that both his sisters were not treated equally, he loved kasami dearly, but Ayane was also his sister, he could not understand why his farther had to be so cruel.

"just look at the snivelling little brat! Why can't she behave like kasami! I'll tell you something she's useless, she will never be a ninja!" they were communicating in English, as the farther had taught them to do, just in case they ever travelled outside of Japan.

Hayate would not stand for anymore, so he went to his younger sister him self, she was still in the shadowed corner of the room, "it's ok Ayane" he gently took her petite hand, that was covered in bruises from where she had been possibly hurting her self.

She hesitantly took it, looking up with those bright lilac red coloured eye's, her face was red with tears, like she just had some kind of allergic reaction.

As she gently stood up, her fingers trembling in hayate's strong grip, she looked at her farther, who was now stroking her sisters longer reddish brown hair.

"if I become stronger! Like her, will you love me?" her words were that of a child's, her sobs getting in the way of her clear voice, it was so lovely, with out the crying it would have sounded like little silver bells as she spoke.

"that my dear Ayane, you will never be! Your weak! No ninja's want a snivelling little baby like you!" he said the words with such disgust and hatred that he sent Ayane back into a crying rampage.

Hayate quickly took her up stairs to his room, her little light purple eye's staring down at her sister, who was clearly getting all the attention.

_**: Memory Ended :**_

Hayate's eye reopened from his short day dream, it was like watching a black and white movie, only he was watching him self and his own life.

He took in some air with a long deep breath, as he watched his clan continuo to put all there effort into their training, he decided that Ayane should be the leader, he could decide later on whether she would be suitable enough to stay on being leader.

Never the less she would make a perfect one for now, it would probably give her something to do instead of chasing kasami and coursing havoc with the military all the time.


	3. The Ordained Leader

**Disclaimer:** still do not own the company's work

**Note:** thanks if you are still reading, keep those reviews coming

**Chapter 3 : The Ordained Leader**

Ayane lay seated in a wooden red velvet chair, that sat in the middle of Hajin Mon's secret temple made out of hard grey stone, it was the exact chair that Genra had sat in when he was on the throne, when he was the true leader of Mugen Tenshin style in Hajin Mon.

She remembered his long gloved hand stroking her hair softly as her head lay softly on his lap, no matter how busy he was he had always had time to listen to Ayane's problems, she missed that more than anything else, with him treating her as a daughter she felt safe.

_I will take your place Genra, it is my right, hayate can not stop me, _her brownish red coloured eye's closed as she made her self more comfortable in the massive chair that was to big for her, his scent had still remained on the chair, this made Ayane feel happy, yet sad at the same time.

She felt cold wind pass over her face, as the stone door of the temple opened, a dark figure approached her, not of any threat of coarse, Ayane would have been able to tell if the source was evil, it was just another ninja from Hajin Mon.

"Miss Ayane" the dark cloaked figure bowed in respect of Ayane's presence, she was a young girl at least one year younger than Ayane, you could not see the whole of her face, as she wore long black garments, the dark hood covered most of her head.

"Maya, Kai!" (Kai: hi) she was happy to see the kunoichi Maya, she had been a close friend, almost the sister she had never had, she was young, and had a horrible past, so Ayane felt it was her duty to take in someone like her self, she had trained her with all the dark ninja skills she had known.

"It seems you are now the new ordained leader of Hajin Mon, ga ka!" (ga ka: congratulate) she bowed her head again, this time she softly smiled, she was happy that Ayane had finally been made a leader, as soon as the letter had arrived from Mugen Tenshin she had realised that Ayane had been the true leader all along.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she felt the child inside of her again, she wanted to jump up and scream like some little girl, but then decided that it was an immature thing to do, after all she is the new ordained leader of Mugen Tenshin Style in Hajin Mon.

"Ayane I think it is better if we talk in English, I heard that some of the leaders use that language a lot, it shows how superior you are, and they plan to make negotiations with other countries, not just Japan" Ayane gave a sharp nod to her friends words.

_Well it figures, good job I had learnt a lot from the previous tournaments, they speak all kinds of different languages there!, _she sat up a little more in the massive chair she was still seated in, brushing away the light purple strands of hair that covered her face, it was still hard for her to grasp, she was now the ordained leader.

"Why did hayate not bring this good news him self, I would have thought this was of some importance!" Ayane let out a long sigh, her eye's still looking at her young friend.

"It seems the other leaders have been experiencing problems, something is going on, they had been to busy to even consider the thought of not making you the new leader!" she shook her head before looking back into Ayane's eye's.

_Well that's just damn perfect! I finally become something, and the rest of the stuck up leaders don't care, it's like being a child again, everyone ignoring me, well I won't have it!, _she sat up from Genra's chair, a flush of heat ran through her pale skin, her cheeks blushing with red heat.

"Come Maya, we are going to see the elders!, well the supposed leaders anyway!" she walked past her friend to the stone entrance door, the purple scarf she wore around her neck, blew from behind, her friend stood there looking with worried eye's.

"We can't! it's forbidden!" Ayane could see the worried look her friend had at the moment, but she did not care, she wanted to finally face the so called high leaders, the one's who had just made her a leader, and not bothered to think twice before doing so.

She stepped out of the temple, where she was met with a cold strong breeze, her friend following from behind, cautiously trying to think of a way to stop Ayane, all of which was a total waste of time.

"lets go" they both disappeared into the surrounding forest.

**Note:** thanks for the review **James Hanson **and sure I would love to here more about your story, do you have an account? Can you please show your username next time, so I can read your cool sounding idea

I just love reading about Ayane, I think she's my second favourite character, being that Hitomi is my first, so please keep reading don't forget R/R.


	4. Problems getting there!

**Disclaimer:** non of the company's work! I just wish I could make that game up!

**Note:** to the review about the whole ninja gaiden thing, I'm really sorry to say but I have not played it! I did not even know what it was till I heard people talk about it! I do not think it came out in England did it? Anyway I promise I will try and read up on it and see what I can do, but I do not want to mess up the ninja gaiden story line by getting it wrong, so for now I will stick to what I know about Ayane.

**Dedicated to:** all the fans of my work, Dragon ball z, all ninja's, and dead or alive!

**Problems getting there!**

Ayane made her way through the glass doors of a long building, she could not believe that the meeting was held in a massive glass building set in Tokyo, to her it made absolutely no sense, it's a bit new and modern for the old elders of the so called ninja world.

Ayane walked casually up to the reception desk, where her friend Maya was standing by, she knew that she was in the right place due to the two ninja's that stood on both sides of the counter, their hands held firmly behind their backs, wearing the blue ninja suits that hayate's clan wore, their faces were fully covered.

"Where is the meeting being held" she said coldly to the librarian looking woman in front of her, the woman slowly pulled down her classes, till they had reached the end of her nose, her cold stare frustrating Ayane.

_Unless she shows me some serious respect right now, I will break her damn nose!, destroying both those annoying ninja's with her!, _Ayane slowly slammed her fist down on the counter, just missing the woman's nose, the two ninja's moved in a little closer, watching her very closely.

"What my friend means is, can you give us the room number please!" Maya had pulled down her black hood that had covered her face for so long, a mass of thick dark brown shiny hair fell down her back, as she smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Room 101, 4th floor, the lifts over their" the woman had said in a sarcastic manner, glaring at Ayane once more before ignoring them both, checking through a register.

"Lets go!" Maya pulled Ayane through the double doors, as they entered a long hallway, Maya rushing ahead, while Ayane took her time with slow steps, cursing under her breath.

"Since when did I teach you how to be civilised! That was not ever one of my skills! The world does not tolerate kind people, you should know that!" she crossed her arms, her friend slightly smiled at Ayane's words, she could not believe how grown up Ayane acted, considering she was hardly that much older than herself.

"My grandfather had always taught me kindness, he said it was sometimes the easiest way to get rid of someone!" she tried to look for any slight change in Ayane's face, only to see Ayane almost feel sick just thinking about it.

"So can killing a person!" she had said, her eye's locked on to Maya's, it was clear they both had totally different views about how to handle people.

"Anyway! You should of let be beat that little cow! How dare she speak to me with such stupidity, I would of killed her, then take out those two stupid statues with her!" Ayane now clenched her fists tightly, controlling her temper sometimes became a big issue, happy thoughts did not always calm her anger.

"Statues? Oh the ninja's, yeah what's up with the tight security, when your holding the meeting in this kind of building? Something must be wrong!" Maya stood there in thought, while Ayane just dusted off her clothes, she was not at all worried about any security they might have.

Suddenly as they nearly approached the end of the hallway, two navy blue clothed ninja's smashed through one of the long landscape windows that was next to them, as they landed easily on their feet, smashed pieces of small glass flew in every direction.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maya shouted as one of the ninja's went for a harsh kick to her stomach, all of which she managed to block, twisting the ninja's angle half way round, then easily spinning them to face the wall, before slamming their head against it.

"How pathetic! You really think you could scare us" Ayane shouted, she waited for the other ninja that was facing her, as the ninja ran towards her, she patiently waited again, as soon as the ninja got as close as they could get, she went into a rapid spin, her arms flinging around in motion, knocking the ninja back outside of the window they had entered from.

"where on earth did they come from, and why are they attacking us!" Ayane was not listening to her friends words, as she saw the two ninja's she had sensed a second before they had arrived, they were the same ones that stood by the reception office desk.

These ninja's were slightly a little stronger than the last ones that they had previously fought, they stood in a fighting ninja stance, not directly attacking them in a sloppy manner like the other two had done.

"Remember Maya show no mercy, who ever opposes us is our sworn enemy" Maya had gulped before nodding in agreement to Ayane's strong words, it did not matter which clan these ninja's belong to, if they cause trouble for them, they are the enemy.

Ayane had jumped into a double flip, moving at the speed of wind, so that even the ninja she now stood behind could not sense it, as the ninja quickly spun around to meet her, she had sharply grabbed the neck, instead of using the neck to kill her enemy, she decided to deal a swift hard blow to the stomach, making the ninja fall to their knees, before dropping on the floor unconscious.

Since Ayane had taken some time toying with her enemy, Maya had decided to deal with the other ninja her self, her eye's gently looked over her competition, as she slowly circled her enemy, the ninja doing the same, like two animals ready to fight till the death.

The ninja quickly jumped into mid air, her eyes still studying her enemy, as she saw the ninja reach into the pocket of their coat, she slightly moved, the ninja quickly brought out a ninja star, throwing it at a fast speed she barley just about missed it, as she did a side roll so that she was on the other side of the ninja.

She secretly took out a sharp hair pin, that was hidden underneath her dark long brown hair, as her light brown eyes looked hastily at the ninja, she threw it, penetrating the ninja's throat, as their black gloved hand reached out to comfort their injured neck, it had targeted a strong nerve, the ninja dropped to the floor.

"What the hell was that? I have never seen that move in ninjustu before?" Maya had suddenly realised that Ayane had finished her fight long ago, and was obviously watching her young students skills, which obviously had been some surprise.

"Well he was not my real grandfather, he kind of adopted me, he was Chinese you see, so he knew all about how to disable muscles through needles and stuff" Ayane was still a little shocked, but didn't really show it, the whole adopted thing reminded her to much of Genra, she would rather forget about it.

_Who the hell do they think they are! Who ever sent these pathetic ninja's after us will pay, just wait until I see hayate, we are not stupid runaway's they have no right! _Ayane begun cursing again, her cheeks flushing with a dark red colour.

"Let's get out of here! I want to have a serious word with these so called clan leaders!" Ayane had rushed off ahead, her young form looking even tougher with her dark purple Hajin Mon ninja suit she wore.

"That's right Ayane, let them know that they can not treat us like that and get away with it!" Maya paced back and forth, the tips of glass still under her black heels she wore, this was as far as she could go, only a true powerful leader like Ayane would be able to step into a forbidden meeting like the one they held.

"Kou gyou Ayane!" (Kou gyou/ good luck) the last words not heard, as Ayane stepped through the door of the meeting room.

**Note:** hey thanks again for reading, the next chapters may start getting longer, it just takes a lot of room to keep filling up each chapter! So it at least gets to the good bits of the story! Anyway I do hope more people read this, I think they do if you put up quite a few chapters, but I only have a least two days off collage so it's a lot to write! Anyway I will keep trying, don't worry if you are a **Kasumi** and **Ryu** fan they are coming in later chapters I have not forgotten them! So keep reading and R/R.


	5. The Meeting!

**Disclaimer:** own none of the company's work, except my made up one character! that's it!

**Note:** again thanks for reading, kasami and Ryu coming soon, I am going to keep going, I myself want to see the outcome of this story! And sorry for any spelling mistakes I am getting better at checking though!

**Dedicated to:** this story, my character, Ayane fans, Ayane, and dragon ball Z (I love the anime!)

**The Meeting!**

**----------------------**

_Although her past still brought unwanted memories_

_The dark purple colour she wore covered her sadness_

_The anger in her, resulting in cold murders_

_Still an innocent child hides inside of her_

_Should she choose the strength she has required over time_

_Or one day give in to the weakness she holds inside......_

**-------------------------**

Ayane stepped through the door, she was greeted with a long table, husky men that wore different coloured ninja suits, were crowding the table they sat at.

She could clearly see her golden light brown haired brother, that sat coldly with his arms crossed, he sat on the left side of the table, he stood out among the other broad shouldered men, who were arguing in both directions, each one shouting to the other on both sides.

"Well isn't this cosy!" she used as much sarcasm as she could, but the child in her once again was overpowering, she felt the urge to exit the room as fast as she could, so that the elders and past leaders, and current leaders did not catch a glimpse of her, but the powerful ninja inside of her once again decided against it.

The Loud words were suddenly thrown in her direction, as each of the men exchanged glances before shouting out in anger.

"WHY IS SHE HERE!" she heard some one shout from the left side of the table.

"GET HER OUT NOW!" the other shouting from the left.

She simply ignored them, coming towards the table like some bold child that was afraid of nothing, she gently placed her hands on her stern hips, glaring at each one of the ninja's.

There was only one ninja she feared in this room, and that was her brother, as his eyes widened in shock, she did not have to look at his face to see how fuming he actually was, his heat spread right through her body, she could feel just how angry he was.

"Gentlemen, sorry to disturb your meeting but I have to seriously question an issue that involves me!" she greatly wanted to shout at each one of them for ignoring her, not appreciating her becoming a leader, that brought out the confidence in her to speak her mind to these powerful figures.

"Typical! Your farther was just the same, bursting in with out permission, your lucky you have a brother like hayate to except you!" a man that wore a red ninja suit had said, he reminded her of a older version of hayate in some ways, he had the same flowing hair, but was wrinkled with age, and had a revolting personality.

"He was also a disgrace to us ninja! I thought his daughter was smarter than that, but to come in uninvited!" another man that was taller, with long black hair and a dark black ninja suit, added, she was not totally angry at his words, if they were directed at her horrible farther she did not care, only if they spoke badly about her mother and Genra would she turn over protective.

"Why did you make me the leader of Hajin Mon, if I am so much like my farther you would not have done so am I right!" she banged her fists hard on the wooden table, so that all the ninja's scattered around could feel the force in her anger.

"No my dear child, it was not all your fault, we respected your mother greatly, there for we decided ages ago that we were not just going to blame you for your fathers evilness!" this man that had spoke was kind, he wore the colour white like hayate sometimes wore, it brought out an angel glow in them both, he was old, probably an elder, but in some ways so much like genra, very understanding.

A man she had sensed on the far end of the table decided to stand, it looked like he had been biting his tongue for a very long time, he stared angrily at Ayane, like she had just burgled a shop or something.

"How dare you bring your filthy un-pure blood into this room, your nothing but a weak little girl, you disgraced the sama family! You disgrace us even now! What ninja has such a pathetic hair colour! You are polluted with evil blood just like your farther!" he sat back down, satisfied at his words as he continued to glare at her.

This had affected Ayane, she thought she was ready for anything they were willing to say, but that was a slice of cake to big, just the horrible tone in it, made tears scream from inside of her heart, she could not believe someone could say such words to her, usually she would of happily killed them, but his words made her feel small and young again.

Her saddened face looked at each one of the ninja's, some of them nodded their heads in agreement, but her brother had a different look, she saw long veins crawl up his arms, his face was in the true form of anger, he started to clench his fist tightly under the table, so that none of the ninja's could see.

_Well hayate you could not make it any worse, so go ahead, explain how angry your are at me, to think I should be used to this by now!, _she closed her eye's, blocking all the ninja's around her out of the mind, she was now prepared for the worst.

"How dare you" hayate whispered in fury as he stood up, his fist still clenched, his eye's were still closed, his face showing rapid signs of anger, Ayane had to almost pinch her self, as she realised his words were not directed at her, but to the man that had issued her with that horrible comment.

"She may have disobeyed the rules more than once but that does not mean she has filthy blood!, she is my sister, so if you are judging her you are also challenging me!" hayate had is eyes now open, his face filled with even more anger than before, his fist had turned into a strict accusing finger, as he pointed it to the evil man at the end of the table.

"I was simply stating hayate! She is not one of us! Her blood is that of a diseased ninja, she has nothing to do with us!" this really sent angry nerves through hayate, he quickly brought out his bow and arrow that had been sat by his feet for a long time.

He angrily aimed the bow at the mans forehead, he was not hesitating to kill this fiend at any time,_ Ayane may have angered me by coming here, but that does certainly not mean anyone has the right to accuse her of being filthy, just because of the way she was born, I will not allow it, she is still my blood no matter what, she had suffered enough for it in her child hood, and to bring it up again I will not tolerate._

"Hayate, please calm your self, I will deal with him, you are free to go, we will sort out the issue we were discussing before, later!"the kind old elder had said, he gently restrained hayate from using his arrow, hayate gave a slight nod, putting the weapon aside, he gently walked up to where the entrance was.

He sharply turned around to face the man once more , "you ever speak about my family that way again, and your blood will be spilt on the dark faces of this earth!" with that he exited, taking Ayane by the hand tightly, they walked back out through the hallway.

Maya who had stood there for quite sometime listening to what was going on, stared in wonder as the two kept on walking, exiting through the long line of stairs.

As they reached outside, he let go of her hand, it was red from where he had held it tightly, mostly in anger because of the situation she had put him in.

"Look hayate I know this looks bad...." he gave her a harsh glare, as if to say 'is that some kind of joke!' he shook his head, he was so angry he had no idea how to take control of it.

"There are not words for how bad it is! How could you be so senseless Ayane! You know how powerful some of those leaders positions are! Why do you have to push people!" he put one hand to his face, trying to hide the rest of the anger from his kid sister, he did not want to show her just how angry he was.

"They are surely not that powerful hayate! I'm sure we do not need old elders, and stuck up leaders to tell us how to do are jobs!" she was desperately trying to explain her point to hayate, she felt almost like sulking, but again she knew that was a Childs thing to do, Genra had taught her to be strong and not let her child emotions get the better of her, oh how she missed him.

"Mark my words Ayane! They are powerful, I am only the seventeenth leader, they watch everything you do! One slip and you will be forever banished!" he looked serious, his eye's reflecting for a moment, while Ayane her self thought of his words.

_Well I don't care how powerful they are! They can't control me, I'm sick of having people tell me what to do, as far as I am concerned I am more powerful than them!,_Ayane secretley thought to herselfhayate seemed to be looking a little depressed, it's like his words had suddenly awakened something sad inside of him.

"Hayate....when you said banished, did mean a runaway?" now she knew what was bothering him, he was still sad over the whole kasumi thing, this maddened Ayane only a little, she knew he would end up thinking about her at one point, even if he had his other sister with him.

"It was not your choice hayate, every ninja must one day make the hardest decision of their life, Genra had taught me that" she herself became sad.

she slowly looked down to the stone concrete floor by the road they stood next to, the light coming from the street lamp brought out the best glow in her shinny lavender hair, she just for that one moment, could of past for a angelic angel, despite the dark purple ninja suite.

Hayate felt touched by her words, those were truly words of wisdom that he had never heard before, obviously Genra had taught her that, it was amazing how she had never forgotten anything Genra had taught her, she truly had respected him as the farther she never had, the farther that his own farther never was to her, or never could be.

"I must take my leave now, do not disobey the rules again Ayane, I put my self at a serious risk defending you! Remember that!" she gave a sharp nod, he headed off slowly into the dark alleyway of the street, she could no longer see his dark ninja figure. As he disappeared into the shadows.

_I know that she has been troubling you hayate, I know in the dark corners of your mind lye's that annoying sweet smiling face, I will rid you of these thoughts! I will kill the runaway, it will not be a great loss, I have done it before! I will repay you for your kindness!._

She jumped on top of a bin, that was near her, then flipping so she landed gracefully like a cat up on the tall wall, she once again disappeared into the night.

**Note:** thanks again for reading, chapter 6 comming very soon! i know you can probally now tell that Kasumi is going to make an entrance, so keep reading and don't forget to review!


	6. The Runaway Forest

**Disclaimer: **Still own none of the company's characters, or work! Just what I kind of added in I guess

**Note: **thank you if you are reading this, I am coming down with a harsh flue called WRITERS BLOCK it drives me mad, I want to write more chapters, but my brain just goes duh! And refuses to think about writing it's horrible, by the way there are going to be a couple of well known characters coming in later chapters, so look out if you have a certain favourite in dead or alive, it may well be them!

**_Italics: _**are for thoughts, sorry if I did not mention that before, I really have to remember things like that!

**Dedicated to: **all the fans, you know who you are, Dead or Alive, Tecmo, and Dragon Ball Z!

**The Runaway Forest**

...............................................................

_The poor little lost girl_

_Who had disappeared through a thousand cherry blossoms _

_The sweet smile had faded_

_Her spirit still runs through out the enchanting forest_

_Beauty can not save this runaway_

_Innocent but not to weak_

_She is chased through a never ending forest_

_Never to return home again................_

...................................................................

Ayane braced herself, as she clutched her katana close to her chest, so she could feel the sharp edge touch her neck, she hated this forest, it was so full of the suns light it was hard for her to see, as she pushed random branches aside, making sure she didn't trip, while using her hand as a shade from the sun.

For her she was not used to this kind of forest, she preferred the one that surrounded Hajin Mon, it was always dark, only shadows ever reached Hajin Mon, it was a true place of darkness, it drowned out any sorrow that could fill up one's mind.

She reached a stream, it was a magnificent site, it glistened beautifully from the suns light, and flowed softly from the winds breeze, a tree had fell over the little river before her, so she used it as a bridge, crossing over, she looked to every corner of her eye, still no sight of kasumi.

She pushed back some of her light purple fringe, the rest of hair also glittering beautifully from the suns light, it was to hot for her, if she knew it was going to be this hot she would not have worn her black and purple leather ninja suite.

_Where the hell is she! I know this is the forest she hides in, It's the best forest there is for runaways, oh where could she be!, _she roughly kicked the stack of golden leaves and twigs in mid air, as she did so, she felt something, the leaf's and twigs she had just kicked softly flew back at her, she roughly hit at them, trying to beat them off her clothes.

She suddenly felt the presence again, as she slowly looked up, their sat a young girl, she was in the form of a grown up woman, but had a face so young, strands of reddish brown hair blew in every direction, the girls calm brown eye's staring directly at Ayane.

"So there you are runaway coward!" Ayane shouted from under the tall tree, that was layered with thick green leaves, kasumi had one in her hand, as she softly threw the leaf in the air, making sure to catch it again, she was ignoring Ayane.

"So you don't want to talk huh!" Ayane did a mid air kick, her heel hit the tree hard, making it shake, kasumi was startled by this, she now looked down at the fuming Ayane, who was stood at the bottom, glaring at her.

"Why are you hear Ayane..." she said it so sweetly, it made Ayane want to gag, she hated the way kasumi was always so sweet, to her it had never worked, when she was a child she was as sweet as she could be, and yet still it got her no where, what was so special about kasumi.

"Wait a minute what did you call me?" Ayane suddenly looked confused for a second, _she has never called me Ayane, she always talks to me like I'm some stupid stranger...._she shook her self all over, trying to ridicule herself of the thoughts, there was no point dwelling on it, kasumi was her enemy.

"To kill the runaway what else!" Ayane gave an evil smile as she stared into kasumi's eye's, she felt a little surprised when it did not seem to faze her at all, she still sat there playing with the small green leaf, wearing her white silk ninja suite, with long slits up both sides, and pink for the outline, Ayane hated her choice in clothing, they both were completely different people.

"Then you will have to get in line, I am a runaway you are not the only one Ayane!" again she said in the same sweet voice, this time her words sounded different from the usual her, she had never said anything like that to Ayane before.

_What is with the whole saying my name thing? And since when did the little witch get an attitude adjustment, maybe being a runaway has had some effect on her, wait a minute, I think I have an idea!, looks like the little rat can live after all, there will be plenty of time to kill her later on!._

An evil smile played softly on Ayane's lips, as she looked at her half sister, kasumi was not liking the smile to much, She knew Ayane was up to something, she just was not sure what she had to do with it.

"You know, I heard runaway's will do absolutely anything to get away from the simple fact of running away all the time!" she was walking around the tree, her hands hastily behind her back, still evilly smiling while looking into kasumi's confused eye's.

"There is no possible way to get out of being a runaway, you must run, you are hunted and watched always" she sighed, taking in a deep breath, turning away from Ayane.

"Oh yes there is my dear pathetic sister, you have me! Your lucky you know, not all people have such a powerful half sister!" Kasumi wanted to roll her eye's at ayane's cocky words, but then thinking about them, she saw Ayane was right, she was in fact very powerful, kasumi had got the full taste of her power in the last tournaments she had entered.

Ayane could see that kasumi was taking the bait, now she just had to think about her plan, making sure she knew exactly where it was heading, after all she is missing out on a big opportunity here, killing kasumi had always been one big picture, she had always dreamt of doing it.

_You know it's weird, since the last tournament I have not really been bothered about destroying my dear sweet sister, maybe it's because I had more important things on my mind, like freeing my dear beloved foster farther, I swear who ever made him that way will pay, but right now I must repay hayate._

"Why would you want to help me?" kasumi was looking mysteriously at Ayane, all she would have to do is make up some stupid lie, then the full plan would be in motion.

"Because I care about hayate, and seeing him hurt over your stupid decisions makes it my concern!" kasumi looked a little angry at Ayane, which was surprising, she had never looked that angry before.

"I did it for him! I runaway because I thought......." she stood, and looked at the green leaf in her hand, trying not to think about what she was going to say.

"Look all you have to do is give me someone to take over your place, and the you are free, no ninja's will ever follow you again!" her evil smile spread even more across her angelic face, she could see her idea sinking into kasumi, still she shook her had.

"This life is no fairy land in reality, it's hell, I would never save myself over putting someone else in my position!" she still continued to shake her head, but she knew Ayane's idea was seeping deeper into her mind, she wanted to be free, she couldn't stand the running anymore.

"What if it was someone stronger than you! Someone who could take care of them self in your position!" kasumi thought it over before nodding her head, not in agreement, but to say it was a good idea.

"Who could stand all this?" she looked innocently at Ayane, her eye's still questioning Ayane's intentions, she really did want to live a peaceful life, with out being chased every second of the day.

_Damn that's a good question, _Ayane thought to herself_, who should I kill for hayate, who does he hate at the moment, who can't he stand, I know I will get rid of the person I heard he was trying to hunt, but had no success, that should make him happy._

"Ryu Hayabusa! You should know him, I heard you two make quite an annoying pair" she said in a disgusted tone, trying to sound sarcastic, while still smiling in her evil way.

"What Ryu? Why would hayate want him, aren't they friends?" Ayane was now getting frustrated, she needed to go, it would take a little while for her to pin point Ryu's where about's, she did not have time for a hundred and one questions.

"Look I have not got time to discuss, how, where, and why, I will sort this out myself, you just lay back and be a good little runaway!" she made a bowl, not in respect, but more in a evil manner, kasumi did not need to say thank you, they both nodded in agreement.

Ayane turned to leave the forest when she heard kasumi call out to her, it was clear she had forgotten to say something.

"Ayane....I am sorry to hear about Genra, I know it must have been a great loss" now this totally gob smacked Ayane, she at least expected her to say it in a 'I don't care' manner, instead she said it in the sweetest sympathetic way, it had some little affect on Ayane.

Ayane nodded softly at the comment, this time she had no evil intention in her nod, for that one moment alone, they had shared a connection, not quite a sister bond, but the closest they could ever get to for once actually having an understanding with one another.

Ayane used teleportation, disappearing in a thick swirl of autumn leaf's, when she had gone, kasumi had did the same, disappearing in a small hurricane of cherry blossoms, the leaf's and blossoms had formed tougher, as they flew in a little dance towards the deep light blue sky.

**------------------------------**

**To TJ: **thanks for being a really cool fan I really appreciate all the reviews I get really, it's better to have a few compliments, instead of getting loads of flames, anyway sorry I totally let that whole Ayane thing slip! I can't believe I did not make her address that situation you are so right she would complain!.

I was so busy trying to create an atmosphere around the room it just totally slipped my mind, I wanted the leaders and elders to seem important, don't worry I will keep that in mind next time I write about her! I usually have quite a good imagination of what she would be like outside.

And could you please give me the ninja gaiden address so I can look it up, I think the way the story's going now I am not sure whether it would fit it?.


	7. Ayane's Secret

**Disclaimer: **still own none of the company's work!

**Note: **in this chapter I kind of wanted Ayane to feel a little sad, so I know it's probably not an actually part of Ayane's real story in dead or alive, but I can really picture her doing something like that, besides this leads up to even more of hayate's anger.

**Italics: **thoughts

**Ayane's Secret**

....................................

_Her mind is still filled with unwanted memories_

_She manages to hide them under the innocence she holds_

_Not quite a cold blooded killer at heart_

_But gets angry enough to cause havoc_

_She will not let the child inside of her win..........._

....................................

Ayane leaned on her balcony outside of her front porch to her apartment, it was a calm day, not to windy, the sun had gone in early, the night not yet approaching, as she looked over the city of Japan.

She deeply preferred to be in a dark forest, surrounded by nature, that usually was the human conception of what people thought ninja's were like, but really she was a modern girl, so were most of the other ninja's, after their long work was done, they usually returned home, taking of the ninja suit, and belong to the human world.

She took in a big breath of fresh air, she was wearing normal light blue jeans, with a casual blue top, nothing to fancy, she hated getting dressed up, it made her feel like she was some sweet school girl,_ just like!,_ she quickly shook her head, she had almost forgotten about her plan.

_So Ryu Hayabusa huh? This should be fun, I heard he was quite a challenge, once I get my strong grip on him, I will be to powerful for anyone!,_ she smiled to herself, now walking inside, dropping on the couch, while still staring at the view through the open doors.

A memory was rekindling in the back of her mind, she thought she had forgotten about it, but it still manged to creep back up somehow.

_Wow that now is one murder I do not want to remember, if hayate ever found out!_ she shivered all over, not wanting to think about it.

_That was a long time ago, I was only ten, it was my first taste of real murder, I learnt then just how much of a killer I could really be, after that, I could kill anyone and not feel a thing, you know I bet that's why kasumi hates me, and that is why I wanted to kill her._

Ayane went into her kitchen, pouring water from the tap into a see through glass she had required from the cupboard next to her, she took a few gulps, trying to desperately calm her nerves, it was practically her free day, since she got Maya to look after Hajin Mon while she rests.

Her eye's wondered to the pile of school books she had left on the kitchen counter, they had been untouched for weeks, she could not really be bothered with school, she only did it so she could try and become better than kasumi, all of which was a total waste of time.

How could she think about school when she was a ninja, when she had so much going on in her little mind, school was the least of her problems.

She was still angry about not bringing up the attack on her and her Maya, she was so busy not liking the ninja elders and leaders she had forgot how powerful her status was, _I should have complained, make them pay, how dare they treat be with such disloyalty! I am the most powerful shinobi there is!._

She walked back into the living, the white sandals she wore made soft tapping noises on her marble floor, she took her books under one arm, trying not to think about school work like some child, and instead concentrate on her being a ninja.

She flicked through a few of the books, seeing if any of the work was easy enough to complete, so she could be more concerned with other things that are important.

"Advanced chemistry! Yuck!" she through the book into the fire place, still going through the books, "Spanish? Why when you know English?" she through it on the floor, all of a sudden one book caught her eye, this was not one of her new school books.

_It can't be!_ she looked horrified, as she stared at the old pink book, that was made out of old pink paper that was now torn, little bits of glitter and old stickers still graced the front cover, this was a book from her childhood past, it brought back the memory of the murder she would never forget.

**: Memory :**

Ayane ran as fast as she could, through the streets on Japan, it was getting near to a dark evening and it was raining, the cold droplets of rain fell down her young face, her dark blue raincoat was soaked, she could feel the deep puddles she was stepping in as she ran quickly for home.

She opened the brown door, it was unlocked, usually because Hayate's farther would quickly run up to the shop for shopping supplies, as soon as she got in, she shacked herself rapidly, like a dog that had just been in a swimming pool, she opened her wet school bag, to find all her books she had tried to keep safe, were falling apart from the wet dampness in her bag.

She looked around, the living room door was open, she saw her annoying sister, who was sat at a little desk, her hair tied back in one long plat, as she sat playing with it while doing her homework.

Hayate was sat in the guest room, he sat slumped comfortably in a long arm chair, his eye's filled with boredom, as he watched the TV, he was now about seventeen and learning all the true skills of a true ninja, Ayane had loved to watch him train, she couldn't wait to grow up herself.

She was only eleven, but already looking more like a teenager, even more than her sister Kasumi, who she despised as she sat so sweetly near her little desk, Ayane had begged hayate's and kasumi's farther for a desk like that, but he just refused, saying that she could not do the work anyway, she was to brainless.

Ayane was old enough to know, that she did not share the same farther with hayate and kasumi, that is what made it harder for her when she was a child, as far as she was concerned he was her farther, she could not understand why he didn't love her like he did his other two children.

She was fuming with him today, he was supposed to of picked her up from school, but only picked up kasumi, then getting hayate from his training, _it was only the one day why did he not pick me up! I walk home nearly every day! Could it of killed him that much just to pick me up once._

She punched the wall lightly, it didn't really bother her that much, she now had a farther figure, she lived with genra, who was teaching her already more skills and lessons than hayate and kasumi learn in a week, he was teaching her how to combine the true darkness of Hajin Mon with that of the art of Mugen Tenshin.

Still even though she loved every day she spent with genra, she wanted to see her brother, so she would come to stay with the Sama family every week, for about two days, some times three if their farther could tolerate it.

"How was school?" hayate had asked, as he sat up from his chair, looking at Ayane who was still by the door.

"Horrible he forgot to pick me up!....again!" she sighed, shaking her hair so the little rain droplets flew in every direction, she was soaking from head to toe, only wearing her dark black school skirt, with the long grey top, white shirt underneath, and the massive blue raincoat that had helped protect her from the rain.

"Not again!" he whispered in his soft angry manner, clenching his fist, he could not believe once again his farther just abandoned her, "why didn't you call me I could of picked you up!" he came over to where she was standing.

He lightly helped her with her rain coat, before taking her wet bag into the guest room he had been sat in, he took each one of the school books out, examining each one to see how damaged they were, and what ones had the rain not got to.

"I'm sorry Ayane, I hate it when he does this, it's not fair on you!" she entered the guest room, nodding her head in agreement, before slumping herself in the seat next to him, her arms crossed in anger, "not as sorry as I am, for bothering to think he would for once come through for me!".

"Look your freezing!" he said putting his palm to her forehead, her tumbling lavender fringe falling over his hand as he checked her temperature, she was coughing a little, and had a bit of a cold from being out in the rain to long.

"I'll go make you a hot chocolate, that should at least warm you up" he exited the room, poking his head through the dinning room where kasami was still seated, only concentrating on her homework, not realising Ayane was glaring at her past hayate.

"Do you want anything Kasumi" he asked politely, kasumi just shook her head in silence, playing with the pen in her hand, than turning to smile sweetly at her brother, before returning back to her work, that her farther wanted to see once he got home.

Ayane decided to sleep off the bad day gently making her self comfortable in the long arm chair, she would wait until the farther got home, then she could express all the anger she kept inside.

**: Memory Ended :**

Ayane opened her eye's, it was like a bad day dream for her, she decided that taking a little nap couldn't hurt, it might help her get rid of her horrible memories.

------------------

**Note:** well this is the 1st part of Ayane's secret it carry's on in the next chapter, that I will put up as soon as possible, so please keep checking, don't forget to R/R

**To TJ:** thanks! I managed to find another good ninja gaiden sight really looks like a good game that I want so please keep reading and thanks I hope my flu gets better to! oh and I love to write about Ayane because I think she has the best background to right about, she has so much depth to her character that why .


	8. Ayane's Secret Part 2

**Disclaimer:** the company owns it's fine work!

**Note:** this is the second part to Ayane's secret, I just wanted to add a bit more sadness to ayane's intriguing story! sorry if anything was messed up, my computer has been giving me serious problems! hopefully me and my computer's little disagreement is now sorted i hope!

_**Italics: **are for thoughts!_

**Ayane's Secret Part 2**

....................................

_Beneath the sweet scent of lavender_

_Lye's the stench of a horrible past_

_It engulfs her very own childhood_

_Bringing back painful memories_

_In her silent slumber_

_She is a lost little girl................._

....................................

Ayane tossed and turned on the couch as she slept, she felt a little cold as the double doors to the balcony brought in cold wind, her face was still somehow dripping with sweat despite just how cold she really was, as she remembered more of the horrible events that lead up to a murder she would never forget.

_**: Memory :**_

Hayate continued in the kitchen, leaving behind the angry Ayane, who switched off the television due to the horrible corny adverts, she looked over her books, they were all soaking wet now she won't be able to show him everything.

The farther had this thing, where the three of them would have to well in either school work, or ninja training, so once he got back from his hard days work of Mugen Tenshin leadership he could see just how well are doing.

Hayate would usually show off some of his new moved he had learnt, while kasumi would do every bit of her homework, and cook and clean the whole house, while Ayane would try her best to produce an efficient amount of homework, not wanting to reveal any of the secret moves Genra had taught her.

It was not totally her fault, she did not getting a nice little desk like kasumi, she would always have to sit in the dark corner, where she did her work in silence.

The only amount of approval she ever got from him, was a slight nod, if she did enough hard work, the rest of the time he would shake his head, saying that she is lazy and weak, not hard working like his sweet precious kasumi.

_I am so sick of that big monkey! It's not enough that he has always blamed me for my mothers death, but now he wants to practically banish me from this family! I will make him pay, if he pushes me again I will be forced to do something I may regret!._

Just as she said those words, a tall dark figure entered the living room, he was dressed in the occasional dark red ninja suit, his glare aimed directly at Ayane, who was now sat up, the big pile of neglected soaking wet school books laid neatly on the table in front of her.

"So your still here huh!" he shook his head, it was obvious he believed that Ayane was not welcome to stay anytime, but acted as if he was forced to do so.

"Why didn't't you pick me up from school! It was raining you could of at least of made an effort!" her eye's were undaunted by his, as she stood, boldly looking at him, while her finger pointed to her wet books.

"Must have slipped my mind!" he said it in a sarcastic tone, this really sent angry nerves through Ayane's body, her level gaze looking outside for a second, kasumi who was in the other room had listened to the conversation, as her little head popped through the door.

"Kasumi, come here and greet your farther!" he waited for the shy little girl, as she ran up to greet her farther, he put both hands tightly around her waist, lifting her high in the air with excitement, this had not only hurt but angered Ayane who still stood glaring.

"I will make both of you pay! Just you wait....." as she whispered those words, she headed to her small room slamming the door hard, it was down the stairs in the basement, where as a girl she had always slept, where she could hear the thunder and rain and feel the darkness outside as she cried through out the night.

She crawled into her small dusty bed, the sheets were damp from the leak in the ceiling, she had only old brown boxes around the room, the rest was with Genra since she had moved out long ago, she hated the basement room, it brought back to many painful memories.

"Always kasumi! Sweet precious annoying kasumi" she said as she hugged her damn old pillow that was covered with old stains, she remembered watching kasumi late at night, when the thunder was loud, kasumi would always go and sleep in the fathers bed, where as Ayane had to stay in hayate's room, he was always warm and loving towards her since he knew what his farther was like.

"Mark my words you will pay, then later on I will destroy your precious kasumi then we will see who is the perfect one!" she could not remember crying that night, only feeling sad, trying to sleep but had trouble, she knew the next day would be a perfect day to express her anger.

She heard hayate and his farther talking, the farther was trying to ignore his words, while hayate was shouting, as she lay listening to them both.

"Why couldn't you have called me! I would have picked her up! Instead of making her walk home in the pouring rain!" he stood there glaring at his father, his arms crossed.

"Oh why do you even care about the little rat hayate! You are my son and kasumi's brother, not some half of a little rat like her" he stared at his son, as he saw hayate's face turn red with anger, this could turn into a long night of arguing for them.

"She may not be related to you, but she is related to me, that is why you took her in remember she is family!" hayate was trying desperately not to shout, but his anger took control of him like some kind of robot, he was unable to stop him self.

"your wrong hayate! I took her in because your mother was dieing, through all her pain Ayane was the result! I remember as soon as I saw her I could not bare to look at her, the baby that was full of evil just like her farther!" he was trying not to shout to, only shaking his head softly.

"How can you say that! It is not her fault! She is still apart of mum! Me and kasumi live with that, why can't you?" hayate looked pleadingly at his farther, who stood there glaring, hayate decided he had had enough and headed for his room leaving his farther a few words to think about.

"How would you feel in her place!" he had said before heading up stairs, his farther angry, clenching his fists, before slamming them against the wall, Ayane could feel the angry vibration from all the way in the basement.

"I would have killed myself hayate...long ago!" he departed to his own room, not realising that Ayane had heard the whole of the conversation from the downstairs basement.

"Kill myself huh....I bet if I was willing I could be just as cruel as you!" she cried herself to sleep, hearing the fathers cruel words mixed with hayate's kind words, all echoing in her mind as she slept.

_**:Memory Ended:**_

Ayane woke up, walking towards the pink book she had thrown before, it was like still being in a dream, she felt a little dizzy, her vision was not totally clear, as she picked up the book, the little crystals that had been stuck on were falling off, she glared at it.

"To think this once belonged to me!" she remembered when she had brought it, she had seen it in a shop on the way home from school, she thought that if she got something that was like kasumi's taste the farther might actually pay attention to her.

But he only laughed, saying how she was nothing like the mother, only liked dark things just like her farther, who he always related her to.

"All what's left of that bad night!" she through the book in the fire, as she stood by the fire plays, the light making her face even more radiant, the heat from the fire shown in her eye's as she watched the book burn, it was the last thing she would want to remember, the night she had for the first time killed someone.

**------------------**

**Note:** well that was the second part of Ayane's secret, and sorry to say but as you can tell there is one more part, the 3rd part, see I thought my story was to predictable, so I wanted to add a little suspense, so hope you tune in next time the chapter is updated! Thanks again please R/R and the 3rd part should hopefully be the last, so it should reveal everything, I really wanted to touch on the subject, and I could picture Ayane between both families at the time, so that's what I created enjoy!.


End file.
